gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Calibur Ultimate
Soulcalibur Ultimate (ソウルキャリバーアルティメート, Sourukyaribā ''Arutimēto) is the upcoming Fighting game sequel of the ''Soul series. It will be available for the PlayStation 4 and Nintendo Switch consoles along with the PC. The game will feature 28 playable characters, which will include 18 characters returning from previous Soulcalibur games, 6 new characters debuting (including the new protagonist for Soulcalibur Ultimate) and 4 Guest characters from other non-Namco games. The story of Soulcalibur Ultimate is centered around the historical events of the Summer Siege of Osaka Castle in 1615, making it 7 years after the events of [http://soulcalibur.wikia.com/wiki/Soulcalibur_V Soulcalibur V]. Prologue "Transcending history...and the world, a tale of souls and swords will once again be told." After the fall of the Holy Roman Emperor, Graf Dumas, the two legendary swords Soul Edge and Soul Calibur disappeared from the pages of history and vanished without a trace. It seemed that after that fated battle, the world and the civilizations in it were finally safe from the presence and fear of the demonic sword and its "holy" counterpart. However, 7 years after the fall of Graf Dumas, there is talk that the infamous sword Soul Edge has once again returned, this time in the hands of the Hideyori Toyotomi, the head of the Toyotomi clan that is currently preparing for a decisive battle against the forces of the Tokugawa shogunate. Once they heard the news, many of the warriors in the world, old and new, made the decision to head for Osaka Castle where it is currently under a siege, some with the goal of claiming Soul Edge, while some desire to destroy the sword once and for all. It is the year 1615, and the battle to decide the fate of the world's future has begun. Game Menus Coming sooooooon. Gameplay Coming sooooooon. Characters NOTE OF WARNING (MUST READ): The character roster for this game idea has already been decided so any comments about adding any characters, whether they are from the Soulcalibur series or not, will be ignored. Also, the act of editing a character into the roster for whatever reason will not be tolerated and will very likely result in you receiving a ban. You are free to praise or criticize the decision, but please respect the wishes of the author who made this game idea when it comes to the character roster. With gratitude. In Soulcalibur Ultimate, there are 28 playable characters to choose from. 18 characters from previous Soulcalibur games return, while 6 new characters make their debut. The roster also has 4 Guest characters with Saber from Fate/stay night and Artorias the Abysswalker from Dark Souls appearing in all versions, William Adams from Nioh will be appearing in the PS4 version, Camilla from Fire Emblem: Fates will be playable only in the Nintendo Switch version. The final boss of the game is the only one who is non-playable. Returning Characters New Characters Guest Characters Boss Stages List of stages in Soulcalibur Ultimate. (Still under construction) Trivia *Patroklos Alexandra was originally considered to be added into the game, but it was completely scrapped since Patroklos is so detested as a character, even Project Soul themselves don't want anything to do with him anymore. Category:ClarentBloodArthur Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Fighting Category:Fighting Games Category:Weapon Based Fighting Games Category:Soul Calibur Category:Soulcalibur Category:Namco Bandai Category:Weapons Category:Awesome Weapons Category:Swords Category:Spears Category:History Category:Knights Category:Samurai Category:Magic Category:Wars Category:Wars in the History Category:Fate/Stay Night Category:Type-Moon Category:Fire Emblem